


Rise a Succubus

by Ghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Multi, Necromancy, Other, Short One Shot, Succubi & Incubi, Wakes & Funerals, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh/pseuds/Ghuleh
Summary: Tonight is the night.With the full moon bright and the whole Clergy gathered in the Ministrys ancient burial grounds, it's time to awaken the Zombie Queen once again.





	Rise a Succubus

"This is where she lays" announced Sister Imperator to the Nameless Ghouls that nervously and excitedly gathered around the gravestone. They all shuffled around on their feet, every one of them wanting to be right at the front for the best view of the ground for when the summoning happens.  
Imperator crossed her arms like an impatient teacher waiting for her class to pay attention  
"TONIGHT!" She began, the sudden loudness of her voice freezing every ghoul to their spot. "Tonight we shall be witness to the re-awakening of the Zombie Queen. Every hundred years she rises from the earth to usurp the throne of Satan and guide us all back to the darkness."  
From under her cloak she pulled a clear goblet of red wine, the ministry's symbols engraved into the glass.  
She sipped at it, pulling a face at its strength then smiling. She passed the glass to the nearest ghoul so they could drink from it too.  
She stepped to one side, watching all the ghouls closely to make sure none of them were taking all the wine for themselves. It was heavy stuff, a large gulp was enough to make your brain spin. 

The moon was at its fullest, and shone brightly over the procession. Cardinal Copia looked up excitedly, he was about to welcome a former majesty to the Ministry that he was now front of.

As the moon got to its highest point in the sky, a low rumble broke the silence. The ghouls all looked down at their feet and stepped around in a shuffle, reacting to the tremour. It was happening.

The tremour intensified, some of the ghouls lost their balance and fell over onto another ghoul.  
A gargoyle came crashing down onto the steps of the ministry because of the motion.  
"every time." Sister Imperator muttered and shook her head. 

All were staring so intensely that not a single blade of grass that moved was missed. The gathering watched as pieces of the earth started to split from below. Imploding on itself, dirt falling off every movement.  
A bone poked its way from below. An awful stench filled the night time breeze. The unmistakable scent of human putrefaction. As the tremors continued, more and more of the earth parted from the grave and long fingers, then hands clawed their way out. Bits of flesh clinging onto every bone, arms barely covered in any skin, yet decorated with golden arm cuffs and bangles. Extravagant rings on the fingers of the creature.

Cardinal Copia dropped down to his knees before the grave to show respect, the Ghouls all copying and kneeling behind him. Yet every one of them still leaning as far as they could to get the best look.

Scraps of once beautiful silk garments, now in tattered rags exposing parts of bone and flesh clung to the body as it rose up higher from the ground. It was still a dress, but the skeleton now much to skinny for the dress to ever fit well to the body again. Surprisingly to everyone, her hair was in good condition. Dark black hair flowed freely behind her as she lifted her foot from the remaining upturned earth pile. She was a thing of rotten beauty.

"RISE" she spoke. Her voice multiplied and echoed as if coming from the heavens. Cardinal Copia got slowly back to his feet, looking up at the legend herself.

Before he could say anything, Papa Nihil emerged from the shadows and slowly approached her. He smiled. "Ahh Ghuleh! Welcome back!" He said, taking an inhale of his oxygen mask as the stench hit his throat.  
Sister Imperator and Cardinal stepped forwards too, Sister Imperator took the arm of Nihil to help him back to the Ministry as the smell of the black rotting earth was overpowering and not even his oxygen tank was helping him. The Ghouls followed them back to the ministry.  
Cardinal Copia stepped closer to the living corpse, bowing resoectfully in front of her.  
"Your Majesty" he said. "It is my honour to welcome you back to Earth and to the Ministry of Ghost."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave me a comment and kudos.  
I chose to do mini stories as I always have loads of ideas but am rubbish at focusing on writing more for it to be full of chapters. So I've started the Ghost miniseries!  
Small pallet cleansers for you to read in between reading other users long works.


End file.
